swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Iego
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide See also: Galactic Gazetteer Iego, named the Planet of a Thousand Moons, is an Outer Rim planet located in the Extrictarium Nebula. Due to the obscurity of the Nebula, Iego does not appear on most star-charts. Iego is home to the subterranean Maelibi Species, as well as thousands of stranded spacefarers who had been lured to the planet by the Diathim- a spaceworthy Species that resides on Iego's forty-two moons. Iego Statistics Region: The Outer Rim Climate: Temperate/Tropical Gravity: Standard Moons: 42 Length of Day: N/A Length of Year: N/A Sapient Species: 60% Human, 40% Other Species (Diathim and Maelibus populations unknown) Government: Tribal Capital: None Major Exports: None Major Imports: None Homebrew Iego Locations Iego Location data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Geonosis And The Outer Rim Worlds counterpart). Iego has a number of interesting locations for heroes to visit, including those described below. The Scatter Despite its standard gravitational field, Iego is inexplicably tiny. Several castaways have circumnavigated and mapped the entire sphere. Most, however, choose to live near The Scatter, a shallow valley many kilometers wide where all Starships are intentionally crashed by the Angels. The Scatter resembles a frozen lake glittering fiercely in the planet's omnipresent light, with its metal wreckage evoking jagged pack ice and hulking Starship fuselages standing in for glaciers. In the dark shadows cast by The Scatter's larger shipwrecks live Iego's few tribeless outcasts, most of whom are dangerous and quite mad. Among the thousands of shredded wrecks are many functional components and other parts that can be repaired with a little effort. Sadly, the petty tribal organization of Iego's castaways has prevented any group from assembling a working ship as a means of escape. Clicksticks Tribe Most tribes on Iego control patches of territory immediately surrounding The Scatter. The Clicksticks Tribe occupies a high mesa with a good view of The Scatter and the surrounding terrain. Scavenged metal and plasteel sheeting make up a village of makeshift huts. Tribe leader Darubang Yosa can trigger rockslides to crush any strangers attempting to scale the mesa. The Boneyard Curious heaps of bones littert the face of Iego. The largest pile, known to the castaways as The Boneyard, lies north of The Scatter in rocky, inhospitable terrain. Most of the bones here are gigantic and unidentifiable, and immense rib cages are positioned directly over holes in the planet's crust. Peering down through the ribs, one can see distant flickerings of flame deep underground and hear the distant, dulcet tones of Iego's Demons. An ancient and wise Star Dragon is rumored to live in the canyons north of The Boneyard. The Choir Alignment The Diathim of Iego spend their lives on the system's moonlets and in the rarefied space within the Extrictarium Nebula. There is one place, however, where the Angels regularly touch down on the planet for reasons known only to themselves. Between The Scatter and The Boneyard is a geologic feature too angular to be natural. Sunken into the rock in a miniature valley 100 meters across, carved into the shape of a nine-pointed star. Those who have stood in the center of the structure report that the moonlets visible from that vantage point seem aligned in elegant geometric patterns. Angels frequently congregate in the area, forming a column of light stretching from the star valley to a point far overhead in space. Homebrew Iego Adventure Hooks Iego Adventure Hooks data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Geonosis And The Outer Rim Worlds counterpart). See also: Diathim Angel, Maelibus Demon The adventure hooks described below are intended for use by Gamemasters only. If you are a player, stop reading now. Out of Nowhere The heroes are shocked to find their Starship dropped into the strange Iego System. When a multitude of Angels flocks from the moonlets to greet them, many of the heroes will surmise that they've reached the planet of spacer legend. Now the problem is- how to get out again? The Angels will try to mesmerise the ship's Pilot, as well as anyone else who takes the controls. They can also drain the ship's power or fire cones of destructive energy. The attacks will not cease until the ship escapes to the outside of the pocket nebula or is brought down on Iego's surface. Into the Fire The heroes are hired to retrieve a lost treasure or a missing person from Iego. Unfortunately, seasoned Iego guide Coli Carinth will provide them with false intelligence and try to shoot them down once they follow her to the planet. If the heroes survive Carinth and the Angels long enough to reach Iego's surface intact, they must locate their quarry while fending off hordes of desperate castaways and the Demons that prowl near their landing site. Stranded! Through a series of mishaps (Including failure at either of the previous adventure hooks), the heroes are stranded on Iego with a damaged Starship. The blind Duinuogwuin Flax'Supt'ai is rumored to know everything about Iego (Including where to find a functional power core), but the path to her lair is perilous. Another solution is to salvage Starship parts from the junk piles in The Scatter, but the more vicious castaway tribes will try to kill the heroes and seize anything they find. An alliance with Darubang Yosa and the Clickstacks Tribe may be the heroes' best hope. If persuaded, Yosa will help the heroes journey past the Demons to reach Flax'Supt'ai, or fight the other tribes for control of The Scatter. Yosa's tribe has been assembling its own transport in secret- if the heroes find parts for a second vessel, they can rescue dozens of castaways from permanent exile.Category:Planets